Crazy and Wild
by kagome-angel2000
Summary: Rated for later chapters and language. Jackoc. Two thieving girls from the future somehow end up back in time. I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any of it's characters. I only own the characters I made up.  
  
Crazy & Wild Chapter 1: A Wish...Come True?  
  
"Hurry, Chantelle, hurry!" A girl screamed with long, dark brown hair thatt went half way down her back to another girl who was running down the dock towards the boat where the other girl called to her. The girl who was running had chin length, golden blonde hair and she was carrying a few bags.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" Chantelle called back to the girl in the boat. "Hurry and untie the boat Jen!" Chantelle reached the boat and through the bags in, their contents of gold, silver, diamonds, and pearls spilling across the floor.  
  
"Pick that up you asshole!" Jen said while glaring at Chantelle. She had just got done untieing the boat and was now starting it. chantelle was running about the boat picking up the spilt treasure and putting them back in the bags. Jen had the boat started and took off as fast as possible.  
  
Chantelle finished picking up the treasures which had spilt out of the bag and went down below to put the bags of stolen treasure below the deck. When she came back up she was complaining, "Stupid ceiling, why does it have to be so low? And why the fuck do you have to go so damn fast?!"  
  
"Well if you would use that small brain of yours you would know why. Think about it, the faster we get outta here the longer it will take them to track us down. Besides, they ain't gunna find us anyway. They haven't caught us yet, and they ain't gunna for a while," Jen told Chantelle and looked back to the horrizon. She then checked her compass and steered and a little more towards the north, then looked back down to see how much more gas they had left. They only had about one quarter left of gas in the tank. "Did you get gas and supplies while we was in port?" Jen asked Chantelle.  
  
"Yup, and I got us some more food...and a present for you," Chantelle said sitting down and taking off the leather boots which covered her feet. She streched her feet and flexed her toes which made cracking noises.  
  
"Oh really? And what is it exactly that you got me?" Jen put the boat on automatic steering in the direction thatt they were going in. She then walked over and too a seat across from Chantelle. She then tood off her boots and streched her feet also, except witout the craking noises. She looked at Chantelle, her emerald green eyes reflecting the starry skies of the night above them.  
  
"You'll see, it's a surprise for when we get back home. I know you'll like it though. Anyways, how much do you think we got tonight? I thought it was a pretty good load..." Chantelle layed on the bench putting her arms behind her head.  
  
Jen stood up and watched her lazily, "It wasn't what I expected. Even if the city isn't that big, there should have been more. The city is known for it's richness, that's why they call it "The Golden City". Watch things for a while, I'm gunna get a lil' shut eye before we get home." Jen walked down the stairs and into the darkness where Chantelle had gone before to put the bags of treasure they stole earlier. Chantelle heard a loud thump and looked over to the dark stair case. She then heard Jen cursing, "Son of a mother fucking bitch! Why the fuck does the ceiling have to be so damn low?!"  
  
Chantelle surpressed her laughter and stood up. She walked over to the edge of the boat and looked up into the starry skies. She noticed a star thatt shined brighter then any of the others. 'I know this is foolish', she thought, 'but I've wanted this for the longest time. Besides, there's nothin wrong with wishing.' Chantelle looked straight up at thatt star thatt shone so brightly and whispered, "I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. I wish that Jen and I could be in the Caribbean when there were pirates. Like in that movie "Pirates of the Caribbean", with 'The Black Pearl' and Captain Jack Sparrow, I think him and my sister would get along good. And, of coarse my favorite, Will Turner." With that done, Chantelle looked back out over the sea. She didn't see the mist in the far distance and layed back down on the bench. She slowly dozed off to dreams about the impossibly sexy, in her mind anyways, Will Turner.  
  
Jen awoke with a start. The boat was being rocked by what must have been very big waves because she almost rolled right out of her bed. The air was also considerably warmer, she was sweating slightly even though her clothing only consisted of a very short pair of dark blue denim shorts and a tight, low cut tank top thatt ended about an inch or two above her belly button. Usually it was cool during the nights and she was sure it wasn't day because she saw no light coming from the window.  
  
Worried thatt something was wrong, Jen hurriedly picked up a dagger and a cutlass. She had taken martial arts when she was younger and lessons on how to use many different types of weapons. This came in good use seeing as she was very much like a pirate. Jen then hurried up the steps in stealthy silence. Just in case there was somebody up there besides Chantelle she wanted to be careful. When Jen reached the top of the stairs she lookd around tentively. She saw no one, infact, she saw nothing at all but a thick, white fog. She ran over to the bench and saw, more like felt, thatt Chantelle lay there. Jen slapped Chantelle across the face and said, "Get up you boody bitch. I though I told you to keep watch?"  
  
Chantelle grumbled and sat up, "What in the bloody hells is wrong with you? Wow, when did this fog come in? And where is my boots?" Chantelle was groping around on the floor searching for her boots. When she found them she started to put them on, which was a slow process since she was still a little drowsy. She looked around part way through putting on her boots and saw thatt Jen was putting on her boots too, but much quicker. Chatnelle finished putting on her boots as fast as she could and looked up just in time to see Jen grab a par of binoculars and run to the bow of the boat. She followed Jen and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"You ninny! Can't you feel the waves against the boat are a lot bigger then usual?" She put the binoculars up to her eyes and looked out over the misty sea. She looked around and when she thought she didn't see anything she saw a huge dark spot through the mist, "How can this be? Boats don't usually travel through here! And what's up with the temperature? It's a lot warmer too!"  
  
"Hey! You're right, I usually freeze at night!" Chantelle exclaimed.  
  
"Well maybe you wouldn't if you put a lil more clothes on your body!" Jen exclaimed back looking down at Chantelle who was wearing a red halter top that ended right above her belly button and a pair of shorts thatt were just a tad bit longer then her own.  
  
"Like you have much to talk about! Your clothes are a lot more skimpier then what I'm wearing," Chantelle argued.  
  
While the two girls argued the big black shape thatt Jen had seen earlier loomed closer and started to take shpae. "Well I don' complain 'bout the cold!" Jen exclaimed and looked back out over the sea. "Holy shit..." She said when she saw thatt the huge black shape she had seen earlier was actually a huge ship. It came ever closer and the two girls started to hear sounds, or rather voices, coming from the ship. "Wha's tha' down there?" "Looks like a small boat ta me!" "Let's see wha' they's gots!"  
  
When Jen heard this she went deathly pale. She turned to Chantelle, "Go get your weapon. We're goin to be having a fight." Chantelle just nodded and took off to get her weapon, which was a staff made of iron. She had also taken martial arts when she was younger. Her specialty weapon was the staff, while Jen speciallized in most weapons thatt had a sharp blade.  
  
Jen watched Chantelle run off then turned back to look at the ship...which was coming ever so nearer. She noticed the ship had black sails and the first thing she thought of was the Black Pearl. 'But how could that be? It's only a movie, and besides, we aren't in the Caribbean,' Jen thought while she readied herself for battle. She tucked her dagger in the belt around her waist and held her cutlass in a defensive postion.  
  
When the ship was right next to their small boat Chantelle was back and readying herself for battle. She had her staff in a defensive postion and was consentrating on the ship thatt now had people throwing ropes down so they could try and take the precious treasures thatt the two girls had stolen themselves earlier.  
  
"Get ready..." Jen whispered to Chantelle when she saw men start to climb down the ropes. When the men finally reached the boat Jen and Chantelle faced their backs to each other to prevent getting hit from behind. At first the men didn't notice them until one of the men ran into Jen. She held her cutlass to his thoat and spoke in a deadly voice that was filled with venom, "What in the bloody hell are you doing on my boat. Leave now or lose your life." The sound of Jen's voice had alerted the men and they all made their way to where they had heard the voice come from.  
  
The men approached the two girls wearily and were absolutely dumbstruck when they saw the sight of them. "It's only two lasses!" one of the pirates called out. All of the pirates lowered their cutlass' and started to laugh. They stopped laughing when they heard a loud splash. "Wha' happened?" one of them called out. Jen had taken the man she held captive and threw him overboard.  
  
"Just a couple of lasses you say? Well these lasses aren't gunna take it easy on you!" Jen said, her eyes gleaming. She watched wearily as the pirates raised their cutlass'. The mist was starting to vanish and from what she could tell her and Chantelle were pretty much surrounded and out numbered. The odds were probably around fifteen to two. Chantelle and Jen backed into each other as they saw the pirates start to close in around them. Jen watched the pirates and whispered to Chantelle, "On the count of three attack. One...two...three!" The two girls leaped at the pirates surrounding them and attacked. Chantelle's attack was blocked, but Jen hit her oppenent in the shoulder. Everybody suddenly stopped fighting when they heard a 'thump' and foot steps walking towards them.  
  
"What's takin' y'all so long? I woulda thought you'd have everthing by now," a voice came from a dark form from in the shadows. Chantelle and Jen both knew this voice, it was Captain Jack Sparrow. Jen watched as the dark form moved closer wearily. When he stepped into view he said, "Well? What's takin' you so long?"  
  
One of the pirates stepped up and said, "These 'ere lasses is givin us some trouble. Who's watchin the ship Cap'n? Ya usually don't leave it ungarded."  
  
"Will's up there takin care of things. A couple of lasses is givin' you some touble you say?" Jack looked over to Jen who was watching him with her cutlass raised. He smiled at her showing a gleam of gold from his teeth then went back to looking at his men, "So you can't even take care of a couple of lasses? I thought me crew was a lot better than that..."  
  
"These ain't jus a couple of ordinary lasses Cap'n. They's been blockin us blow fer blow. Besides, we didn' think you'd be happy with us if we killed the two gals," the pirate who spoke before spoke up again. Jen noticed he was holding her shoulder and Jen knew this was the pirate she had wounded before. The pirate then pointed at Jen and said, "An' that one right there got me in me shoulder an' threw a man overboard. Watch out fer 'er Cap'n, she knows how to use 'er cutlass."  
  
" I see...well let's jus see how good she does against Captain Jack Sparrow!" When Jack said this he pulled out is own cutlass and all of the pirates stepped back. "Well come on lass, let's jus' see what you've got!" Jack moved forward and jabbed his cutlass at Jen who just side stepped it and swung her own cutlass at Jack. He was prepared and blocked her attack.  
  
"What do you say we raise the stakes a lil'?" Jen said while blocking one of Jacks attacks.  
  
"Oh yes! What should they be?" Jack asked while jumping back to avoid a jab in the gut from Jen.  
  
"If I win," Jen ducked and aimed a kick at Jacks feet who jumped, "You leave me and my sister alone and don't take nothing."  
  
"Fine, " Jack said and swung his cutlass at Jen who jumped back, "And if I win we take everythin' and you and yer sister join me and me crew."  
  
"That's fine with me!" Jen said. Jack aimed a jab at Jen who jumped back to find the railing of the boat. She was about to fall over when she felt somebody grab her arm and pull her back up.  
  
"Looks like I win luv," Jack said and he put the blade of his cutlass to Jen's throat. "You and yer sister will be comin' with us!" Jack's face was about six inches from Jen's and when he spoke she could smell rum.  
  
"Yes, you've won. I think that deserves a victory party. What do you think?" Jen said smiling and she pushed Jack away from her.  
  
"Drinks for everyone!" Chantelle yelled out and ran down the stairs, careful not to bump her head on the ceiling. A few minutes later she came back up dragging a large chest, "But of coarse we'll have to wait till we're on the ship..."  
  
"So is it a party?" Jack yelled out with glee. The crew chorused back "Aye!". 'This is even better then I thought it'd be,' Jack thought. "Now everybody take everythin' up to me ship. Hurry you scallywags!" Jack yelled to his crew. He noticed Jen and Chantelle start to walk over to the stairs, "An' where do you think you two are goin'?" Jack ran over to the two girls and leaned on the railing in front of them.  
  
"As of now we are your crew also. So we're just doing what you told us to," Jen said to Jack and walked past him. Jack looked at Chantelle who just shrugged and followed her sister.  
  
"Now, now you two is new. Jus' watch an' learn for tonight," Jack said running in front of the two girls again.  
  
"And be known as a couple of lazy lasses! I don't think so," Jen told Jack and walked around him. "Besides, the faster everything's loaded the faster the party begins!" With this Jen walked off with a new bounce in her step.  
  
"Well, that's my sister for you!" Chantelle said aloud with a chuckle. Jack just quircked an eyebrow at her. Chantelle noticed this and explained, "My sister'll do anythin to get her hands on just a little bit of rum. She can hold more then most men, although she does tend to get a little wild..."  
  
"Is that so? Well, we'll jus have to see how good she does agains' Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack spoke with a grin. Now he was looking even more forward to the up coming festivities of the night. "Is it rum that's in that chest?" Jack smiled gleefully when Chantelle nodded her head 'yes' for an answer.  
  
"Well I really should be going and helping Jen and the rest of the crew. Like my sister said, I don't wanna be known as some lazy lass. So see you later Cap'n," Chantelle told Jack and hurried off after Jen.  
  
Jack just stood there watching chantelle's retreating form. He then looked around at his crew and shouted, "Come along you dirty scruffs!"  
  
Most of the men were now loading the few treasures thatt the girls had onto the ship. Jack watched the men take what they thought was valuable up onto the ship. Normally Jack would be one of the first ones back on the ship, but he was searching for Jen and Chantelle. 'What lasses!' Thought Jack, 'I know they ain't whores from the way they act, but what they's wearing. Whoo whee! I'm goin' to have to tell 'em to put some more clothes on if they don't wanna be raped. Not that they can't handle themselves of coarse, especially the one I parried with earlier. I wonder what their names be...'. Jack was brought back from his train of thought by somebody pushing somehting in his arms, "Eh? What's this?" Jack said looking down. Jen had just pushed something into him.  
  
"Be a dear and carry that for me, savvy?" Jen said to Jack.  
  
"Why should I? An' what's in here?" Jack asked and unzipped the top of the bag.  
  
"My clothes," Jen said and turned around, "And you should carry them for me since my hands are full. And zip that back up. I don't wanna be losin' my clothes all over the Caribbean now do I?"  
  
"Alright, I'll carry 'em for you. Anyways, yer the one who's supplyin' the rum tonight," Jack said smiling happily and walking up to Jen. He noticed her confused look and he explained, "that trunk yer sister's got is full of rum. She also told me yer quite a drinker...an' that you can get a lil crazy," Jack smirked at Jen and looked around to see that they were the last ones on the boat. "Well, we better hurry luv, or they'll be leavin' without us!"  
  
So what do you think? This is my first Pirates of the Caribbean fic, so be nice. Please review, and no flames. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any of it's characters. I only own the characters I made up.  
  
Crazy and Wild Chapter Two  
  
Jack walked swiftly over to one of the two ropes left for him and Jen and grabbed it tightly. He then gave it a good tug and he was yanked up into the air and onto the ship. Jen then walked over to the remaining rope and grabbedonto it tightly. She gave ti a good tug and felt herself being lifted swiftly onto the ship. When she reached the top be landed none too gracefully on the deck. She looked over and saw Jack sitting right next to her.  
  
Jack scrambled to his feet and yelled at his crew members, "Put the loot away an' get ready for a celebration!" The men hurried all over the deck putting thing s away. Jack walked over to where Jen was sitting on the deck and held a hand out, "I'm sure you don't wanna spend the whole evenin' down there luv." Jen took his hand and he helped her up off the floor. Jack then looked around and saw his crew standing before him and Chantelle sitting on the trunk. "Who's ready!?" Jack yelled and walked over to Chantelle, "The rum me girl!" Chantelle just nodded and opened the trunk. Jacks eyes lit up like stars with glee when he saw the sight. The trunk was filled with rum up to the very top of it.  
  
Jen ran over to where Jack and Chantelle stood. She grinned when she saw the sight. She then took two bottles out and handed one to Jack. She then took the cork out of her own bottle with her teeth and spit it out. She then tipped the bottle up and drank about half of it. Jack watched with interest as she held her bottle up over her head and yelled, "Drinks for everyone!" Jen then downed the rest of her rum and looked at Jack, "You gunna drink that?" Jen took the bottle of rum out of Jack's hand and looked at it. It hadn't even been opened yet, "Cap'n! I'm disappointed, I thought you loved rum..."  
  
Jen went to open the bottle of rum when Jack grabbed her arm and stopped her, "Give me rum back. An' there ain't no reason to be disappointed luv, I do luv me rum." With his Jack uncorked his bottle of rum and drank most of the bottle. He then looked around to see the rest of his crew drinking and some gambling. He noticed Jen was gone and he looked around for her. He found her about an hour later standing at the bow of the boat. She was leaning against the railing and draining another bottle of rum. He saw four or five more bottles laying at her feet. 'I guess 'er sister was right when she said Jen could drink,' thought Jack.  
  
Jen then noticed Jack was there. She smiled at him and slurred, "'Ey dur Cap'n! Isn' dis jus a fine night?" Jen then heard some people start to sing and a flute start to play. "OH! MUSIC! Let's dance!" Jen grabbled Jack's arm and started to swimng around. Jack was surprised by this sudden move and tripped over one of the empty rum bottles Jen had left on the floor. When Jack fell he pulled Jen down with him. She fell on top of him. "WHOA!" she said as she sat up strattling him, "I didn't know ya felt that way about me Cap'n. Ya shoulda let me know!" Jen giggled at the look of surprise on Jacks face. She then tried to imitate a sad face, which failed, and said, "Or it was all an accident an' ya don't feel a thing for me at all. How sad!" She prettended to wipe a tear from her eye. "Now it's time fer some real music!" Jen yelled and got off from Jack. He watched her run off and felt like he'd never understand women.  
  
Jen ran to where she had left her stuff earlier. She had brought her stereo that ran on battereis, all of her C.D.'s, and all of the good batteries she could find, whick was a lot because she was always stocked up on them. She also brought an assortment of different weapons. Jen grabbed the stereo and her 'Stripped' Christina Agulara C.D. and ran up in front of the crew. "Chantelle! Let's show these men how it's really done!" Jen yelled to her sister and showed her which C.D. she had.  
  
Chantelle ran up to Jen smiling happily, "Yeah! Let's show them how it's really done!" Jen put the C.D. in the C.D. player and was about to start the sone she wanted when Chantelle stopped her. "Anybody who touches me I'll be castrating! So I'm giving you all fair warning now. But, ya should be happy...I'm nicer then my sister!" Chantelle yelled to all of the men. Their faces were that of horror when trying to figure out what could be worse then being castrated.  
  
"That's right," Jen said standing up, "My sister is a lot nicer then me! If any of you lay a finger on me I'll cut off your fingers one by one, then castrate ya...and then I'll shove your own cock down your throat!" All of the crew turned deathly pale. "So, are any of you gunna touch me or my sister?" All of the men shook their heads 'no' and Jen started the song "Dirty". All of the men watched with wide eyes as the girls danced dirty around them. They now understood why the threat was made earleir and could perfectly understand it...these girls were not whores and would not stand to be treated like one.  
  
Jen jumped up on a crate and sung her hips so she wnet in a circle. She spotted Jack with a full bottle of rum. She jumped off the crate and started dancing towards Jack. When she reached him she took the bottle of rum out of his hand and took a swig. Jen then put her arms around Jacks neck, "How about a dance Mr. Sparrow?" She then pressed her body against his and whispered in his ear, "It'll be fun..."  
  
Jack closed his eyes and told Jen, "Yer drunk luv. Besides, ya said no touchin'."  
  
"I give you permission , and I ain't drunk. If I was I'd be doing worse things then this. And I sure as hell ain't your luv! Ya won't even dance with me. My name is Jen, so use it!" Jen told Jack who just stared at her. Jen looked around and saw Chantelle dancing with Will. "Look! Even Will is dancing with my sister! And you won't dance with me. Am I really that fat and ugly?" Jen asked Jack and turned around to leave.  
  
"Nothin' of the sort luv," Jack said as he wrapped an arm around Jen's waist and pulled her body back against his. "The reason I won't dance with ya is because yer drunk an' you'll be screamin' in the mornin' about it. Then ya might castrate me an' I don't want that to happen," Jack told her and sighed.  
  
"But Jack! I just wanna dance with you, please? And I ain't drunk because I still have my clothes on. You wanna know what I'm like when I'm drunk then go ask my sister, she knows. So please? Won't you just dance with me?" Jen begged. Jack smiled at Jen's persistance and nodded 'yes'. He looked over to Will and Chantelle to see them dancing dirty. Jen followed his line of view and said, "I hope she didn't drink too much. I can tell from the way she's acting that she likes him. I just dont want her to do something she's gunna regret..."Jen moved in front of Jack and started to dance with him.  
  
"I've never danced like this before," Jack said gleefully as Jen moved her body against his.  
  
Chantelle and Will were dancing when Chantelle spotted Jack and Jen. She stopped dancing and watched them closely. 'I know she like 'im but wha' she's doin' is jus' too much. At least she 'as 'er clothes on...' Chantelle thought when she flet Will behind her. "I think she might of drank too much. I know she likes Jack but I don' want 'er ta go too far," Chantelle said as she turned around to face will. Will looked over to she4re Jen and Jack were dancing. Chantelle started to listen to the song "Dirty" and realized that Jen must have put it on repeat. She started to sing:  
  
"Fly hipp huggers, Low for show, Need a lil' somethin', On the floor, I need that 'uh' to get me off, Sweat until..."  
  
Chantelle turned around quickly to watch Jen. Will gave her a confused look. Then he heard the rest of the verse from the song, "Sweat until my clothes come off." He then looked at Jack and Jen quickly to notice that Jen was starting to pull her shirt up. He heard Chantelle yell, "Jen! Stop!" Jen stopped what she was doing and looked over at Chantelle. Chantelle yelled to her, "Dont' forget that there's more then one man on this ship who wouldn't mind a sneak peak!"  
  
Jen yelled back to her, "Aw, your right!" She ran over to the stereo and turned it off. 'That's enough dancing for me. I almost went toppless in front of all these men!' Jen thought. She then went over to the case of rum and grabbed another bottle. She pulled the cork out with her teeth and drank one fourth of the bottle. Jen felt somebody tap her shoulder and wnet to turn around but tripped. She grabbed the person who poked her and they both fell down. Jen opened eyes to see a very confused Jack and she burst out laughing. She pushed him off of her and wnet to standk up, but felle back down on top of him. She sat up and drank the rest of her um and tossed the bottle aside. "Hey there Jack! Wha' you doin' there?" Jen slurred and started to giggle.  
  
"Yer drunk," Jack said and sat up. Jen just giggled more and fell against him. Jack stood up and bundled Jen in his arms.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jen asked as Jack carried her acrossthe deck. "And so what if I'm drunk. Things are funner that way. Don't you think?" Jen whipsered and nipped Jacks ear.  
  
"Now, luv, if on'y you could see yerself. You'd..."Jack started.  
  
"I'd be cheering myself along! You don't like me do you? Right now I'm thinking if I asked you to have it with me you'd turn tail and run the other way. So, put me down!" Jen told Jack.  
  
"I like you, and if you did ask me to have it with you right now I would. And I ain't puttin' you anywhere but in bed. Yer too drunk and wild and yer gunna get yerself raped!" Jack said as he opened the door to his own room. "Nobody'll come in here with out me permission. You ain't to leave this room, savvy?" Jack told Jen as he set her down on the bed.  
  
"But I don't wanna stay alone!" Jen said jumping up from the bed, "Won't you stay here with me?" Jen begged Jack sho sighed and agreed. Then she asked him, "Jack? Do you think you can go get my things off deck? And a couple more bottles of rum?" Jack left Jen alone who wandered around his room. When Jack came back she was sitting at the table.  
  
"Here's yer things luv," Jack told Jen setting all of her things on the table in front of her. "How do you make that music maker thingy of yer's work?" Jack asked pointing to the stereo. Jen bent over the table and slid a little button over and the Christina Agulara C.D. started to play. She opened the C.D. part and put Little Jon and the East Side Boys in instead. She let the song "Get Low" play. Jen looked around the table and noticed everything was there. She grabbed her bag of clothes and opened it.  
  
"Do you have anyhing I can change behind?" Jen asked Jack as she shifted through her clothes. He showed her where to change by pointing to a curtain on the other side of the room. Jen grabbed some clothes out of her bag and went to change behind the curtain.Jack watched her sillouette as she changed. 'Maybe she'd have it with me? I mean she did mention something bout it earlier," Jack thought. He watched as Jen moved the curtain back to see her in a small T-shirt with a swooping neck line that said "Tease" and her underwear. "So what are we gunna do?" Jen asked sitting on the bed.  
  
Jack just grinned at her, grabbed the two bottle of rum, and sat next to her on the bed."Well, what do ya wanna do luv?" Jack wrapped an arm around Jen's shoulders and gave her one of the bottles of rum.  
  
"I ain't gunna have it with you if that's what your thinking. I ain't no whore either MR. Sparrow," Jen told Jack emphasizing the 'Mr'.  
  
"CAPTAIN!" Jack told her, "An' with the way yer dressed an' actin' ya were clearly suggestin' that you wanted to have it with me. An' if ya don't wanna do that then what do ya wanna do?"  
  
"I don't know. How about we play a game?" Jen asked. He arched an eyebrow in question. Jen stood up and smiled then bent down in front of him, "How about we play, "Jen tipped Jacks hat down in front of his eyes, "TAKE JACK'S HAT!" Jen grabbed Jack's hat and started to run towards the door. She was disappointed to see Jack already there. She turned around and started to run the other way. She knew Jack was behind her, she could hear him. Jen soon found herself in a corner and turned around to face Jack. She smiled at him and his Jack's hat behind her back. "Ya look a lil' angry Jack..." Jen said in a sweet innocent voice.  
  
"I don't think so luv. Now give me, me hat back," Jack said moving clother to Jen. Jen backed up and found her back agsint a wall. Jack put his arms on either side of Jen head, "Hand it over now luv." Jack put one of his arms around Jen's back to get his hav but Jen brought it around to the front of her. Jack sighed in exasperation, "Now why would you want me hat anyways?"  
  
"Because it's yours and it looks much better on me anyways," Jen told Jack and she put his hat on. "Where you amke this hat look good, I make it look sexy. Don't you think?"  
  
"No I don't. I think it's exactly the other way around luv. YOU make me hat look good but I make it look sexy. Now give me hat back to me," Jack said.  
  
Jen was thinking of a way to get out of this mess and still under the rums 'spell' she did the first thing that came to mind...seduction. "But you don't need your hat to look sexy. You already are without it," Jen said in a sultry voice and pressed her body against Jack's. "I NEED this hat to look sexy, not everybody was made sexy like you..." Jen put her arms around Jack's neck. Their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching.  
  
"That ain't true luv. Yer very sexy without me hat," Jack whispered and pressed his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist when he felt her kiss him back. Jack pinned Jen against the wall and he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth without hesitation as Jack's hands roamed over her body. She broke the kiss when she felt Jack start to go up her shirt.  
  
"Like I said before, I ain't no whore Captain," Jen said and she grabbed Jack's wrists. "But I do have to say, you are a good kisser," Jen kissed Jack and nipped his lower lip, "But, I am drunk too. Remember Captain?" You wouldn't take advantage of me...now would you?" The rum was wearing off and she was starting to come back to her senses. She was also starting to wonder if she was dreaming or not. 'How else can I be on a pirates ship?' Jen thought, 'I mean there aren't pirates anymore and even if there were they wouldn't have a ship like this. I really have to talk to Chantelle...'  
  
"Yer not that drunk anymore luv. I can tell, yer startin' to get yer wits back. An' you ain't that bad of a kisser yerself," Jack said and he ran one of his hands down Jen's side to rest on her hip. "And can I have me hat back now?" Jack didn't wait for and answer he just grabbed his hat off from Jen's head before she could even comprehend what he had said. "He turned around and set his hat down on the table and started to take off his coat, "You must be tired." Jack finsihed taking off all of his clothes with the exception of his pants.  
  
Jen yawned and answered, "A little. You have and extra blankets?" Jack gave her a confused look. "Your going to need them because I'm sleeping on the floor and I'm taking these," Jen said and point to Jack's bed.  
  
"Now there ain't no need for you to sleep on the hard floor. There's plenty of room in me bed or where the crew sleeps. Besides, I don't want me good blankets gettin' all dirty from the nasty floor..." Jack said.  
  
"Well, why can't you just give me some old blankets? And I need to find out where my sister is sleeping. She can't hold her alcohol at all," Jen said as worry suddenly appeared on her face.  
  
"Don't worry about yer sister. Will is watchin' over her and she'll probably stay with him tonight. An' as for the extra blankets there are none. So it's either me bed or the crew..." Jack told Jen. He watched as the worry disappeared from Jen's face and was replaced by a thoughful look. He watched her walk over to the bed and sit down.  
  
"You lay one finger on me MR. Sparrow and I'll make sure you'll never have kids!" Jen gave Jack a warning look, "Now, what side do you want?" One side of the bed was against the wall where the others side was out in the open. The bed itself was rather large and covered in thick silk blankets.  
  
"I think I'll have the outside luv, if you don't mind that is," Jack said and looked over at Jen to see her crawling over his bed to the side by the wall. He knew then that it was going to be hard to keep his hands off her. He wasn't used to having a women in his bed without touching her, especially one so good looking and wearing hardly anything to boot. Jack watched as Jen leaned her back against the wall and pulled the blankets up over her legs.  
  
"You sleep sittin' up?" Jack asked confused.  
  
"No, I just don't feel like sleeping yet. You can get in the bed you know, it's not like I'm going to kill you," Jen told Jack and he sat on the bed and started to take off his boots, "I thought before we went to sleep we could talk for a while, if you don't mind that is..."  
  
Sorry it took so long with this chapter. I haven't been home lately, I camp all summer. Not to mention I have cheerleading camp in 2 weeks. Well tell me what you think in a review. 


End file.
